


Projects and Objects

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Series: Blooming Hearts, Sinking Lies. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual James Madison, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee Shops, Dark Comedy, Dogs, Eventual Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Mute Aaron Burr, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Rain, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Storms, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Wrong number, chat fic, do not post to other site, it's kind of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: James Madison recently gotten a number from one of his classmates, since the two have a project due next week. Turns out, the number is incorrect which leads him into talking to a total stranger, and then into an absolute disaster.____This is a college + modern + text/chat AU. It's a slow burn fanfiction, too, but not including Burr and Lee's relationship along with Hercules and Lafayette's.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Charles Lee, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Blooming Hearts, Sinking Lies. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887676
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52





	1. Molly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything planned. At all. I just felt a sudden urge to write about this, so I did. Don't expect fast updates.

*****-***-**** (3:55) P.M):** Hello, Molly, this is James Madison. You gave me your number in class in regards to the group project we were recently assigned to. Since it is our duty to work together as partners, I hope we can come to an agreement where we have little to no social interaction at all.

  
  


**??? (4:01 P.M):** wot

 **???:** Oh yeh

 **???:** Think you have the wrong number, my dude

 **???** : Yeah*

  
  


*****-***-****** : Pardon?

 *****-***-***** : I have checked the number three times already.

  
  


**???** : Lmao molly gave you a fake number

 **???** : she isn’t interested in u

  
  


*****-***-****** : Why should she be, anyway? I am not interesting in the slightest. We’re just partners for a project that we were assigned. Don’t assume.

 *****-***-****:** Please disregard my rude interruption from whatever you were doing, I shall proceed to erase your number from my contacts and we will carry on like this never happened.

  
  


**???:** What

 **???:** Noo dude wiat

 **???:** James

 **???:** jAmes

 **???:** JAMES ANSWER ME THEERE’s A FIRE

  
  


*****-***-****** : If there is a fire, you should have called the fire department.

  
  


**???:** I just wanted to text u, sheesh >:^

  
  


*****-***-**** (4:10** ): What is that.

  
  


**???** : What is what  
  
 **???:** The emoji thingie??

 **???:** Smh

 **???:** I want to be your friend!! can we be friends????

  
  


*****-***-****:** Why? There is no reason for us to be, I just managed to get the wrong number. 

  
  


**???:** I’m thomas!! Thomas Jefferson!!!

 **???** : C’mon, let’s be friends! You seem like a cool guy

 **???:** And a nerd, and nerds are my type ;))

  
  


*****-***-****** : What.

 *****-***-****** : Whatever. I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with you, Jefferson. We don’t know each other at all, and I do not have time for friends. This project is worth half of my semester grade, and I will not be failing because of this foolery. 

  
  


**???:** Smhhh

 **???:** Seriously?? no time for friends

 **???:** That’s really sad, my dude

 **???:** well, guess what

  
  


*****-***-****** : What, pray tell?

  
  


**???:** Your my best friend now >:DD

  
  


*****-***-***** : You’re*.

 *****-***-****** : And no, how does one simple interaction make you my “best friend”? 

  
  


**???:** You’re my best friend now, shut up

  
  


*****-***-****** : Are you serious?

  
  


**???:** I’ll prove it to you then!!! watch!

  
  


*****-***-****** : What.

______

**_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** **added** **_***-***-****_ ** **to** **_Anatomical Lasers_   
**  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker (4:11 PM)** : Guys!!! tell james that I’m his best friend and that he can never deny it!!

  
  


**A.Hammy** : what

 **A.Hammy** : dude who did you add

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : My bestest best friend james

  
  


**smile the fk more** : I thought I was your best friend, Thomas

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcke** r: Youre my second best friend don’t worry

  
  


**A.Hamm** y: who did you add jefferson

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcke** r: James!! say hii!

  
  


**Baguetteroni** : Hi James

  
  


*****-***-****** : Jefferson, why did you add me to this? 

  
  


**Baguetteroni** : Wow

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : I wanted to prove to you that im your best friend >:|!!

  
  


**A.Hammy** : smh..

 **A.Hammy** : did you kidnap someone? again?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Uh, _no_

  
  


**smile the fk more:** Thomas, are you lying

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : I’m not!! 

**Macaroni Fxcke** r: damn now i have to convince yall that im not lying

  
  


*****-***-****:** What.

 *****-***-****** : You kidnapped someone before?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : ugh we talked about this before jefferson

 **A.Hammy** : so, “james”, what’d you do to get kidnapped by thomas jefferson???

  
  


*****-***-****** : I wasn’t kidnapped. 

  
  


**Macaoni Fxcker** : Yeh!!! he said that he didnt have time for friends soo

  
  
 **_Seabunny_ ** _is now online._  
  


**Seabunny** : Whaat? But everyone needs friends :^

  
  


**Leelee** : omg stop fucking spamming my notifications guys

  
  


**smile the fk mor** e: Charles, mute the chat if you dislike the notifications 

  
  


**Leelee** : shut up

  
  
 **smile the fk more** : Yeah, I’ll shut up alright  
  
 **  
****Leelee** : oh no.  
  


  
 **_smile the fk more_ ** _is now offline._  
  
 ****

 **  
** **Leelee** : oh n o  
  


**Seabunny** : So James! What’s your zodiac sign?? favourite animal???

  
  


**Baguetteroni** : Oooooo whats ur favourite color??????

  
  


*****-***-****** : what have you done jefferson

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : I added you to my group chat duh

 **Macaroni Fxcker:** I thought you were smart or somethin 

  
  


**_***-***-****_ ** _has left_ **_Anatomical Lasers_ **

**_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _added_ **_***-***-****_ ** _to_ **_Anatomical Lasers_ **

**A.Hammy** : bruh

  
  


**Seabunny** : ó .ò

 **Seabunny** : What about favourte herbal tea?????  
  
  


 **Leelee** : wooow.

  
  


**_***-***-****_ ** _has left_ **_Anatomical Lasers_ **

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Omg stop

  
  


**_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _added_ **_***-***-****_ ** _to_ **_Anatomical Lasers_ **

**_  
_****_  
_****_***-***-****_** _has left_ ** _Anatomical Lasers_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** **Macaoni Fxcke** r: Bitch  
  
  
 **Seabunny** : Oop-  
  
  
 ** _Macaroni Fxcker_** _added_ ** _***-***-****_** _to_ ** _Anatomical Lasers_**  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : You should change your nickname  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : Numbers are boring, james >:|

  
*****-***-****** : Numbers are _not_ boring and never will be. Just let me leave.  
  


  
 ** _***-***-****_** has left **_Anatomical Lasers_**  
  
  
  


 **A.Hammy** : Stp  
  
 **A.Hammy** : fuck i meant stop*  
  
 **A.Hammy** : it’s getting annoying

  
  


**Leelee** : lmao fucker  
  
  
 **Herc’s a femboy** : Woah we have a new person 😳😳😳  
  
  
  
 ** _Macaroni Fxcker_** _added_ ** _***-***-****_** _to_ ** _Anatomical Lasers_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**  
 **Macaroni Fxcke** r: Look, james  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : I won’t stop until you stay  
  
  
 **Seabunny** : Yeah!! I tried leaving a bunch of times before but I was never able to leave :>!!  
  
 **  
** *****-***-****** : Whatever, I give up. I have things to tend to, anyway.  
  
  
 **Baguetteroni** : Like what  
  
  
 ** _***-***-****_** _is now offline._  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : damn jefferson  
  
 **A.Hammy** : you made him mad lmaoo  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : I didn’t make him mad >:(((((  
  
  
______  
  
  
 ** _Macaroni Fxcker_** _is now online._  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker (5:43 PM)** : Jamesss are you alive??  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker (5:49 PM)** : Hellloooo??  
  
  
 ** _A.Hammy_** _is now online._  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : smh  
  
 **A.Hammy** : cant you just dm him or some shit  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : I feel _lonely_ right now so no >:((  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : you’re overdramatic  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : You’re a cold blooded tiger shark, idiot  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : you frivolous wanna-be movie trope  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : Bruh you’re just a fuckinsnasdasdkasdjjjdjksdj,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : what.  
  
 **A.Hammy** : answer me  
  
 **A.Hammy** : what the hell were you about to say  
  
 **A.Hammy** : bitch  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcke** r: Whoopsie doodlie i dropped my computer on my face teehee o3o  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : how the hell do you do that?  
  
 **A.Hammy** : actually don’t respond  
  
 **A.Hammy** : it’s obvious that you of all people would do that  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : Ouch, hamilton,, you wound me  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : i sure hope i do.  
  
  
 ** _Herc’s a femboy_** _is now online._ _  
_  
  
 **Herc’s a femboy** : Kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcke** r: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : shut the up  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : Excuse me?!?!!?1?  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : you’re excused  
  
 **  
** **Macaroni Fxcker** : Humph >:|  
  
 **  
** **Herc’s a femboy** : Lol gotta go  
  
 **Herc’s a femboy** : I still need to finish sewing the scarf  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : Byeee  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : bye  
  
 **A.Hammy** : have fun

  
**_Herc’s a femboy_ ** _is now offline._ _  
_

_  
__  
_**_***-***-****_** _is now online._

  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : Omg james it’s been so looong how are youu?  
  
  
 *****-***-****** : It’s been at least an hour since we last spoke, Jefferson.  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : Ugh only seeing numbers as your name is boooring  
  
 **  
** *****-***-****** : Numbers are not boring.  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : they’re not as boring as your mom tho  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcke** r: aLex we don’t know anything about james mom don’t say that DD:<  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : chill  
  
 **A.Hammy** : whyre you so mad lmfaoo  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker:** >.>  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcke** r: James james james james change your nammmeee already  
  
  
 *****-***-****** : Why, exactly?  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcke** r: Changing your nickname thingie makes it less likely for you to leave!!  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : And i wanna know what creative things you can come up with!  
  
  
 ** _A.Hammy_** _has changed_ ** _***-***-****_** _’s nickname to_ ** _loser_**  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : Wtf hamilton  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : hahh loser  
  
 **  
** **loser** : Sigh.  
 **  
** **loser** : If you insist on me changing my nickname, then;  
  
  
 ** _loser_** _changed their name to_ ** _Pluto_**  
  
 **  
** **A.Hammy** : wow so amazing  
  
 **A.Hammy** : i bet flat earthers love you  
  


  
 **Pluto** : What a shame, seeing as how you haven’t confessed to me yet.  
  
 **  
****A.Hammy** : what the shit no  
  
 **A.Hammy** : smh i don’t support flat earthers  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : Woah.  
  
 **  
****Pluto** : “Woah”?  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker:** How small are you??  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : i swear if you’re taller than me i’m going to kick you into next wednesday  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : I meant height btw  
  
  
 **Pluto** : I’m 5’4. Why is this information necessary?  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcke** r: omg  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : i  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : omg omg omg you finally found someone shorter than you hammy  
  
  
 **A.Hammy** : don’t fucking call me hammy  
  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : Hey, pluto  
  
 **  
****Pluto** : Yes?  
  
  
 **Macaroni Fxcker** : Welcome. you have officially joined this group chat! we should celebrate  
  
  
 **Pluto** : Thank you, I suppose.  
  
 **  
****A.Hammy** : yeah, welcome  
  
 **A.Hammy** : i sure hope you enjoy your stay  
  
 **A.Hammy** : because you aren’t getting out of here alive  
  
 **  
****Pluto** : I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.


	2. Barista.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macaroni Fxcker: well life isn’t letting me talk to that sWEET LOOKING BOY OVER THERE OMG OMG
> 
>   
> Pluto: What?
> 
> Macaroni Fxcker: HE JUST  
> Macaroni Fxcker: HE JUST GOT UP SMILED AND WAVED AND THEN LEFT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of stabbing because Hamilton likes joking about that. Also, Burr making a sexual joke. 
> 
> Chapter posted on: July 8, 2020.

**A.Hammy (1:25 AM)** : ever feel like screaming into a void just to see where your voice goes   
  
  
**_Seabunny_ ** _ is now online. _   
  
  
**Seabunny (1:34)** : Sometimes ,__,   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : why are you even up so late   
**A.Hammy** : i thought you always sleep at eight    
**A.Hammy** : like a fucking kindergartener god damn   
  
  
**Seabunny** : I was texting King all night,, but then got up and then I stubbed my toe while getting a glass of water… 👉👈   
  
  
**A.Hammy:** lmfao is that why i heard ‘if i die young’ blasting or whatever it’s called   
**A.Hammy** : why do you always play it whenever you stub your toe you damn klutz lmao   
**A.Hammy** : why does george even call himself king

  
  
**Seabunny** : It’s not my fault!! It’s a habit I have okay??

**Seabunny** : And I think King suits him ,__,   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : i could hear it all the way from over here   
**A.Hammy** : why tf do you put it on speakers   
  
  
**Seabunny** (1:45 AM): It’s a habit!! :<   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : uhuh sure   
  
  
**Seabunny** : Why’re you awake?? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : i have what’s called ✨insomnia✨ you idiot   
  
  
**Seabunny** : Oh sdjhgfddfghj   
**Seabunny** : Sorry,, I didn’t know-   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : lmfao   
**A.Hammy** : anyway im bored   
**A.Hammy** : what are you doing right now   
  
  
**Seabunny** : Oh   
**Seabhunny** : Nothing really, I’m just reading   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : reading what   
  
  
**Seabunny** : Uhm   
**Seabunny** : Don’t laugh, okay??   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : i forgotten how to laugh since the summer of 1989   
  
  
**Seabunny** : o.o **  
** **Seabunny** : I’m reading Warrior Cats    
  
  
**A.Hammy** : lmao wha   
**A.Hammy** : t   
**A.Hammy** : i thought you didn’t like death?   
**A.Hammy** : and shit??   
  
  
**Seabunny** : Well   
  
  
**A.Hammy** (1:51 AM): well what   
  
  
**Seabunny** : SDHajkdhasdsdmksajd   
**Seabunny** : I just,,, like cats so (*´-`)   
**Seabunny** : I didn't realize it had a bunch of death and stuff until it was too late, okay?? :<   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : gee okay   
**A.Hammy** (2:05 AM): hey    
**A.Hammy** : did you fall asleep   
  
  
**_Seabunny_ ** _ is now offline. _   
  
  
**A.Hammy** (2:35 AM): yeah you did fall asleep   
  
  
**_Pluto_ ** _ is now online. _   
  
  
**Pluto** : Why are you still online? You should have tried to go to sleep.   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : did i wake you up   
  
  
**Pluto** : No, actually. When was the last time you slept?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : and why answer you

**A.Hammy** : should i trust you

**A.Hammy** : do you work for the government 

**A.Hammy** : are you a  _ spy _ ???

  
  


**Pluto** : No, I am not in fact a spy, nor do I work for the government.

**Pluto** : I don’t have a reason for you to trust me. 

  
  


**A.Hammy** : you text weird

**A.Hammy** : why do you text like that

**A.Hammy** : are you going to hack me

  
  


**Pluto** : Why would I hack you? I have no reason to. 

**Pluto** : You seem rather suspicious towards me. 

  
  


**A.Hammy** : yeah uhuh

**A**. **Hammy** : well you can’t hack me even if you tried

**A.Hammy** : >:(

  
  


**Pluto** : If you’re so adamant that I will hack you, then maybe I will.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : woahh

**A.Hammy** : illegal

**A.Hammy** : im going to call the cops on you

**A.Hammy** : for threatening me

**A.Hammy** : wait ew police

**A.Hammy** : acab 

  
  


**Pluto** : Acab.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : lmao

**A.Hammy** : anyway,

**A.Hammy** : how did you meet jefferson

**A.Hammy** : give me a simple explanation 

  
  


**Pluto** : I simply had the wrong number, then Jefferson said that he was by best friend.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : woww

**A.Hammy** : do you write

**A.Hammy** : in general

**A.Hammy** : it’s an important question

  
  


**Pluto** : Yes, I suppose so. Usually horror and hdjdjksdffs

  
  


**A.Hammy** : what

**A.Hammy** (2:54 AM): dude you good

**A.Hammy** : james

**A.Hammy** : did someone stab you

  
  


**Pluto** (3:05 AM): I apologize, I dropped my phone.  
  


**A.Hanmy** : smh lmao

**A.Hammy** : how clumsy are you

**A.Hammy** : oh shit my roommate is checking in on me

**A.Hammy** : whoops lmao brb

  
  


**Pluto** : Alright.

  
  


**A.Hammy** (3:12 AM): i fake slept

**A.Hammy** : 👉😎👉

  
  


**Pluto** : Oh. I’m sure actually sleeping will do you much better, Alex.

**Pluto** : Also, why did your roommate check up on you?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : wtf how doyou know my name

**A.Hammy** : nickname whatever

**A.Hammy** : my roommate knows about how i don’t sLeep

  
  


**Pluto** : Jefferson mentioned it before. 

  
  


**A.Hammy** : smh that bitch

**A.Hammy** : i swear i’m going to kick his ass in class tomorrow 

  
  


**Pluto** : Doesn’t school start in six hours? I’m sure getting enough rest will aid you in kicking Jefferson’s ass.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : i

**A.Hammy** : i can’t sleep

**A.Hammy** : i dont know why i just cant

**A.Hammy** : its like

**A.Hammy** : its been going on for like three years now 

  
  


**Pluto** : Ah, I see.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : yeah

**A.Hammy** : uh

  
  


**Pluto** : Have you ever tried medication? Melatonin?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : they don’t

**A.Hammy** : work

**A.Hammy** : well i only tried melatonin before 

**A.Hammy** : but yeah it doesnt work

**A.Hammy** : lmfao i almost took like 30 pieces of it before

  
  


Pluto: That’s quite a lot, Alex. I don’t advise taking so many.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : yeah

**A.Hammy** : i know

**A.Hammy** : shit im foolish my roommate probably has his notifs on

**A.Hammy** : so my fake sleeping wasn’t very persuading 

  
  


**Pluto** : Your roommate is in this chat?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : yeah

**A.Hammy** : the one nicknamed ‘My freckles are constellations’ 

  
  


**Pluto** : Ah.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : oh shit i just remembered high schoo

**A.Hammy** : ew fuck

**A.Hammy** : lmfao if only high school taught me the proper shit for college and how to socialize 

  
  


**Pluto** : I believe high school taught me the proper materials and such to be prepared for college. 

  
  


**A.Hammy** : lmao your in college??

**A.Hammy** : what do you major in 

**A.Hammy** : astrology?

**A.Hammy** : astronomy**

  
  


**Pluto** : Yes, actually. 

  
  


**A.Hammy** : oh lmao

**A.Hammy** : nice

**A.Hammy** : im gonna go try to sleep now

**A.Hammy** : night

  
  


**Pluto** : Goodnight, Alex.

  
  


______

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker (10:30 AM)** : What the fuckk

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Thomas, stop texting while you’re working

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : But your texting while working too >:|

**Macaroni Fxcker** : And there’s a hot boy

**Macaroni Fxcker** : like

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Do your job

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : but hOw

**Macaroni Fxcker:** And how come james and ham were up all night?? 

  
  


**smile the fk more** : I don’t know why, maybe reading the messages will help you out

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : You wound me aaron

**Macaroni Fxcker** : omg omg omg

**Macaroni Fxcker:** aaron help help me helpp

  
  


**smile the fk more** : With what

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : hot boy

**Macaroni Fxcker** : real hot 

**Macaroni Fxcker** : like 

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Holyy shit 

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Do I need to come over there to help you?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Mmmnnsjdvdksgskssg

**Macaroni Fxcker:** Oh no his voice

**Macaroni Fxcker** : oh no he _sounds_ _hot_ too!!!!

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Alright, I’ll be there in five minutes

  
  


**_Pluto_ ** _ is now online. _

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : JAMES HELP MeE

  
  


**Pluto** : How, exactly?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : He’s  _ hot  _ like really hot

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Oh my god he  _ smiled  _ at me

  
  


**Pluto** : Amazing, Jefferson.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : oH my god he thanked me for the coffee KsvsksgJsgsjgsjsv

  
**  
** **smile the fk more** : I have arrived, Thomas

**smile the fk more** : Are you

**smile the fk more** : Crying? 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : hOW CAN SOMEBODY LOOK SO DAMN CUTE???

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Thomas, you look like you’re about to cry

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : YEAH??? SO WHAT

**Macaroni Fxcker** : omg what if he thinks im weirdd

**Macaroni Fxcker** : i kEep on looking at him

**Macaroni Fxcker** : omg omg holy shit aaaa

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Oh, he looks kind of familiar 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : rEALLY??? HE DOES??

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Yes, he does

**smile the fk more** : He’s in one of my classes

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Holy shit holy shit do you know his name???

  
  


**smile the fk more** : No

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcke** r: W HAT

  
  


**smile the fk more** : But I do know that he sometimes sleeps in class, lol

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : oH MY GOD AARON YOU ARENT HELPING MY LOVE LIFE HERE

  
  


**Pluto** : If I may, what does he look like?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Uh uh uh

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Short, like maybe a foot short than me or smthn

**Macaroni Fxcker** : And real real short, fluffy hair

**Macaroni Fxcker** : with uhhh

**Macaroni Fxcker** : This light pastel blue turtleneck and white jeans aND WHITE SUSPENDERS

**Macaroni Fxcker** : HE CUFFS HIS JEANS OMG

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Thomas, you’re staring

  
  


**Pluto** : . 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : aAroNnN sHut youR daMn mOuthhbsjsh

  
  


**smile the fk more** : I don’t even speak?? 

  
  


**Pluto** : Jefferson, you’re maybe overreacting just a bit.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : mAYBE??

**Macaroni Fxcker** : MAYBE??

**Macaroni Fxcker** : mamma qwq

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Yes, Thomas

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : tell jamsie that he’s being m eannn

  
  


**Pluto** : I

**Pluto** : I am not being mean? Also, why is Aaron your mother?

  
  


**smile the fk more** : James, stop being mean to Thomas

  
  


**Pluto** : What.

**Pluto** : That isn’t fair.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : well life isn’t letting me talk to that sWEET LOOKING BOY OVER THERE OMG OMG

  
  


**Pluto** : What?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : HE JUST

**Macaroni Fxcker** : HE JUST GOT UP SMILED AND WAVED AND THEN LEFT

**Macaroni Fxcker** : OH MY GOD HES PRETTY

  
  


**smile the fk more** : He doesn’t look like my type

  
  


**_Leelee_ ** _ is online. _

  
  


**Leelee** : aaron ur dating me

  
  


**Pluto** : You’re*.

  
  


**smile the fk more** : I know, Charles <3

  
  


**Leelee** : ❤️

**Leelee** : wait bruh

**Leelee** : what does he look like thomas   
**Leelee** : wait oh im a dumbass lmfao

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : DHSKDGALGSIDGSKGSKSHS  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : he likes

**Macaroni Fxcker** : white chocolate mochas with the extra foam 

  
  


**Pluto** : Was that what he ordered?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : YEAH IT IS

**Macaroni Fxcker** : I WANT TO TAKE A PICTURE WITH HIM BUT THAT WOULDVE BEEN R U D E

**Leelee** : lmfao how is that rude

  
  


**smile the fk more** : It’s rude because Thomas would’ve taken a picture without that person's permission anyway, lol

  
  


**Pluto** : You could have just asked, Jefferson, I’m sure that he wouldn’t have minded taking a picture with you.

  
  


**Leelee** : bruh

  
  


**smile the fk more** : He does look cute though, but not my type

  
  


**Leelee** : bRuh

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Wait, aren’t you in class?

  
  


**Leelee** : yeah

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Pay attention and turn off your phone, then

  
  


**Leelee** : nah

**Leelee** : im a bad boy ;)

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Yeah, and I think you need to be punished for that

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Woahh

**Macaroni Fxcker** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


**Pluto** : Talk about  _ that _ somewhere else, please.

  
  


**Leelee** : why not

**Leelee** : does it make you uncomfy 

**Leelee** : u dont like it?

  
  


**Pluto** : Yes, I don’t like it. 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Wow

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Oh, I didn’t know you were ace

**smile the fk more** : I won’t talk about any sexual implications and such again in this group chat

  
  


**Pluto** : Thank you for your understanding, Aaron.

  
  


**smile the fk more** : You’re welcome, James

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Fuck yeah bonding

**Macaroni Fxcker** : We stan

  
  


**Leelee** : smh that aint even how u use it

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Smh you charles >:|

  
  


**Leelee** : smh smh you

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcked** : Smh smh smh you

  
  


**smile the fk more** : Okay, that’s enough, girls

**Pluto** : They aren’t girls?

**Leelee** : we know

**smile the fk more** : I know, lol

**Leelee** : yall

**Leelee** : smh smh smh smh you thomas

**Pluto** : What are you two even doing anymore.

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Being gay :D

**Leelee** : being gay is our specialty 

**smile the fk more** : It’s one of the most important aspects of our pitiful lives

**Pluto** : I can see that.    
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : You aren’t homophobic right??   
  
  
**Pluto** : No, I am not, since there is no logical reason to being homophobic.   
  
**  
** **Leelee** : wow   
**Leelee** : u see everything like some science experiment or somethin dude   
  
  
**Pluto** : Yes, I’ve heard that plenty of times before.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : We aren’t   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Your science experiment, right?   
  
  
**Pluto** : No, of course not.   
**Pluto** : What would the experiment even be about, anyway? Human interaction?   
  
  
**smile the fk more** : Thomas, you’re spilling crumbs onto the counter   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : oH fuck I am oops   
  
  
**Leelee** : bruh are u eating   
**Leelee** : what r u eating    
  
**  
** **Macaroni Fxcker** : A strawberry parfait qwq   
  
  
**Leelee** : That’s girly   
  
  
**Pluto** : That sounds toxic, Charles.   
  
  
**Leelee** : shit sorry   
**Leelee** : didnt mean it like that yknow   
**Leelee** : i do shit that some people think is girly sometimes    
  
  
**Pluto** : Apology accepted then, Charles.    
  
  
**smile the fk more** : I know, Charles   
**smile the fk more** : And it’s okay, James, Charles just likes getting under peoples skin for the fun of it   
  
  
**Leelee** : i dont   
  
  
**smile the fk more** : Yes, you do   
  
  
**Leelee** : yeah i do   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : So that boy from earlier   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I can’t stop thinking about him.

  
  


  
  
  



	3. Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pluto: Alex, take a deep breath, okay? Breathe in for four, hold for seven, and then breathe out for eight.
> 
> A.Hammy: i cant  
> A.Hammy: its hard
> 
> Pluto: You can get through this, Alex. Try to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack, mention of death, implied controlling parents, shit happens.
> 
> Also, wow, a new update?? At first I thought this was just going to be two chapters then I'll get unmotivated- but now it's three chapters. 
> 
> I seriously don't know the plot at all, other than shit happens and that everyone t e x t s.

**Macaroni Fxcker (4:56 PM)** : Its raining

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Hey, james is it raining where you are??

  
  


**_Pluto_ ** _ is now online. _

  
  


**Pluto** : Yes, it is. The sound is rather soothing. 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcke** r: More like annoying tbh

**Macaroni Fxcker** : The rain is kinda coming down hard now

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Ugh my shoes are gonna get all muddy

  
  


**Pluto** : I’m sure your shoes will be fine, Jefferson, you can clean the mud off quite easily. 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Not when the mud is  _ dry  _ >:|

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Thank god my shift is over

**Macaroni Fxcker** : The weather app says it’s gonna be a storm 

  
  


**_A.Hammy_ ** _ is now online. _

  
  


**Pluto** : Salutations Alex, how are you?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Oop

**Macaroni Fxcker** : The dorms are quiet as hell

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Oh hi alex

  
  


**Pluto (5:08 PM)** : Alex? Are you there?

  
  


**_A.Hammy_ ** _ is typing… _

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Damn you type slow

  
  


**Pluto** : It seems the rain is getting worse. 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Yeah

**Macaroni Fxcker** : It really loud rn

  
  


**_A.Hammy_ ** _ is typing… _

  
  


**Pluto** : Alex, are you alright?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Are you typing a whole essay or something??

  
  


**A.Hammy** : i

**A.Hammy** : i’m okay

  
  


**Pluto** : Are you sure?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : yes

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Okay

**Macaroni Fxcker** : fUck that was loud

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Did you guys hear that too??

  
  


**Pluto** : The thunder? Yes, it was rather loud. 

  
  


**A.Hammy** : s

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : What

  
  


**A.Hammy** : sorry i didmt mean to send thvt 

  
  


**Pluto** : You have typos in your message, Alex. Are you sure everything is alright?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : yes

**A.Hammy** : course

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Oh well okay

**Macaroni Fxcker:** Whatever you say

**Macaroni Fxcker** : I need to wash my shoes, brb bitches

  
  


**Pluto** : Alright.

  
  


**_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ is now offline. _

  
  


**A.Hammy (5:15 PM)** : its loud

  
  


**Pluto** : Yes, I know. Do you have any earbuds or headphones you could use to silence the thunder?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : no

**A.Hammy** : i dont

**A.Hammy** : i dont know

**A.Hammy** : srry i cant really focus rn

  
  


**Pluto** : It’s alright, Alex. Going into a room with thick walls may help with the noise.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : m

**A.Hammy** : my hands are shakimg shit

  
  


**Pluto** : Alex, take a deep breath, okay? Breathe in for four, hold for seven, and then breathe out for eight.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : i cant

**A.Hammy** : its hard

  
  


**Pluto** : You can get through this, Alex. Try to breathe.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : im going to die

**A.Hammy** : srry

**A.Hammy** : i just

  
  


**Pluto** : Would you like to call?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : pl

**A.Hammy** : eas

  
  


**_Pluto_ ** _ started a call.  _

_ Call from  _ **_Pluto_ ** _ ended, lasting fifteen minutes. _

  
  


**A.Hammy (5:31 PM)** : sorry

**A.Hammy** : i just

**A.Hammy** : thank you james

  
  


**Pluto** : You’re welcome, Alex. There is no need to apologize.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : your voice sounds

**A.Hammy** : nice 

  
  


**Pluto** : Thank you, Alex.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : yw

**A.Hammy** : sorry for having a panic attack,,

  
  


**Pluto** : As I said before, there is no need to apologize. 

  
  


**A.Hammy** : thank god the storm is over

**A.Hammy** : if you werent here then it wouldve been worse tbh

**A.Hammy** : so like

**A.Hammy** : thank you, a lot

  
  


**Pluto** : You’re welcome, Alex. I’ll be here to help you whenever you have another one.

**Pluto** : Do you always have panic attacks whenever it is storming?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : uh

**A.Hammy** : yeah i guess hahh

  
  


**Pluto** : I don’t think this is a laughing matter, Alex.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : yeah i know it isnt 

**A.Hammy** : hey

**A.Hammy** : you know what i’ve noticed

  
  


**Pluto** : Hm?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : your voice sounds a lot like hercules

**A.Hammy** : y’know

  
  


**Pluto** : Hercules?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : yeah

**A.Hammy** : the guy with ‘hercs a femboy’ as his nickname

  
  


**Pluto** : Ah, I never heard Hercules’ voice before so I would not know the similarities.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : well his voice is deep and smooth like yours

**A.Hammy** : wait that sounds weird as hell

**A.Hammy** : lmfao

  
  


**Pluto** : It doesn’t sound weird, but whatever helps you sleep at night.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : i dont sleep but okay

**A.Hammy** : anyway i might pass out from exhaustion so bye

  
  


**Pluto** : Goodbye, Alex.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : thanks again

  
  


**_A.Hammy_ ** _ is offline.  
  
_

__ **_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ is now online. _

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Hii i’m backk

  
  


**Pluto** : Hello, Jefferson.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : What did you guys talk about?

  
  


**Pluto** : I don’t know, why don’t you scroll up and check the messages?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Wow okay

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Rude lmfao

**Macaroni Fxcker** : wait omg

  
  


**Pluto** : Hm?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : That boy

**Macaroni Fxcker** : I remembered that boy

**Macaroni Fxcker** : From two days ago

**Macaroni Fxcker** : And oh my god he looked so dreamy

  
  


**Pluto** : Okay.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Aw cmon at least act like you care

  
  


**Pluto** : Nice! Amazing! Never seen before!**

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Lmfao that’s better

**Macaroni Fxcker** : His voice was like honey, james

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Literal honey

**Macaroni Fxcker** : and when I asked for his name bc yknow i have to put it on the cup and shit

**Macaroni Fxcker** : He said

**Macaroni Fxcker** :  _ Maddy _

  
  


**Pluto** : okay and

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Why are you texting like that james

  
  


**Pluto** : I’m

**Pluto** : Busy.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Oh okay :|

**Macaroni Fxcker** : And like??? He was just so?

**Macaroni Fxcker** : He makes me feel !!!!

  
  


**Pluto** : Can’t relate.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** :  _ Wow _

**Macaroni Fxcker** : You really are a sad robot, arent you

  
  


**Pluto** : I am not.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : You text like a 30 year old

  
  


**Pluto** : I’m twenty-one. 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcke** r: You sound upsettt

**Macaroni Fxcker** : James did i upset you?? i didn’t mean to 

  
  


**Pluto** : I am not upset, Jefferson, I can assure you that everything is fine.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Whatever you say, jose

  
  


**Pluto** : My name is James.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Lmfao ik ik

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Omg we should meet up sometime 

  
  


**Pluto** : Why?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Because you sound like a nice person??? Bc you’re somehow always online??? Bc you give me a t t e n t i onn ??

  
  


**Pluto** : Ah.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : iS THAT A YES??

  
  


**Pluto** : No, it isn’t. I apologize, but I don’t think my father would allow for us to meet.   
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : I thought you were 21

**Macaroni Fxcker** : What abt your mom??

  
  


**Pluto** : She’s busy being sick. 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Oh wow

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Does she have a fever or something??

  
  


**Pluto** : Yes, but she’ll recover in a day or two.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : F, that’s gotta suck

  
  


**Pluto** : Not really.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Wdym??

  
  


**Pluto** : I don’t mean anything, there is nothing to worry about.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : I’m not

**Macaroni Fxcker** : Worrying about anything??

  
  


**Pluto** : And you shouldn’t.

**Pluto** : Anyway, I don’t think my father would not allow me to see you because of various reasons. One of them being is that you’re a literal stranger.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : But you are

**Macaroni Fxcker** : An adult

**Macaroni Fxcker** : And my friend!!

  
  


**Pluto** : Your point?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : You’re an adult??? You have free will and shit??

  
  


**Pluto** : My parents want the best for me, Jefferson, and I cannot change their ways.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker:** Why not??

  
  


**Pluto** : Because.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Because what??

  
  


**Pluto** : We aren’t friends, why are you asking me this?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : We are friends!! What are you talking abt??

  
  


**Pluto** : We aren’t. We’re strangers. You decided that it will be fun to add me into this group chat, without my permission, mind you. 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : But I care about you

  
  


**Pluto** : You have too much empathy, Jefferson.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : I

**Macaroni Fxcker** : I don’t what are you are talking about

  
  


**Pluto** : I state again, 

**Pluto** : You have too much empathy. And to add onto that, we are total strangers. I don’t know you, and you don’t know me.

  
  


**_Pluto_ ** _ has left  _ **_Anatomical Lasers_ ** _. _

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Wait what

  
  


**_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ added  _ **_Pluto_ ** _ to  _ **_Anatomical Lasers_ ** _. _

  
  


**Pluto** : What now?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Why are you leaving?? You don’t have a reason to leave, James

  
  


**Pluto** : Yes, I do.

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : And what’s that reason?

  
  


**_Pluto_ ** _ has left  _ **_Anatomical Lasers._ **

**_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ added  _ **_Pluto_ ** _ to  _ **_Amatomical Lasers._ **

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Please answer me James

  
  


**_Pluto_ ** _ has left  _ **_Anatomical Lasers._ **

**_A.Hammy_ ** _ is now online. _

  
  


**A.Hammy** : tf is going on??

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands smell like vanilla. 
> 
> This was a shorter chapter than last time for plot, I guess. I'll try to make my chapters at least 2,100+ words next time.


	4. Nuggies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.Hammy: I CNAT  
> A.Hammy: ME AND MY FIFTY CHICKEN NUGGETS CANT RIGHT NOW
> 
> Macaroni Fxcker: wHY THE HELL ARE YOU TEXTING SO FAST
> 
> A.Hammy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I ALWAYS TEXT LIKE THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the rather late chapter, I've been going through a depressive episode, but I'm fine now. 
> 
> Also, any typos and such in the chapters are on purpose.
> 
> WARNINGS: Slight allergic reaction, Jefferson's brain isn't big, playful friendship banter, sex jokes, stealing, running red lights, Hamilton with his fifty chicken nuggets, paint guns.

**_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ added  _ **_Pluto_ ** _ to  _ **_Anatomical Lasers_ ** _. _

**Macaroni Fxcker** : jAmes madison please listen to me!!

  
  


**Pluto** : And why should I?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Because we’re friends!

**Macaroni Fxcker** : We have a bond!!

  
  


**Pluto** : Why do you keep on insisting we’re fucking friends? We aren’t. We aren’t friends, just stop, Jefferson. 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : but james i

  
  


**A.Hammy** : okay, enough. 

**A.Hammy** : james, thomas, shut up for a moment 

**A.Hammy** : we’re friends.

**A.Hammy** : i don’t know what you’ve been thinking this whole time, james, but it’s safe to say that we’re  _ friends. _

**A.Hammy** : you literally helped me with a panic attack? and you talked to me late at night?

**A.Hammy:** we are friends. we’ve been friends for the past week you’ve been here. 

**A.Hammy** : okay?

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : o

**Macaroni Fxcker** : okay,,

  
  


**Pluto** : I haven’t

**Pluto** : I just

**Pluto** : I apologize. 

**Pluto** : My behavior is inexcusable, I hope we’ll move past from this. 

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Wow, James

**Macaroni Fxcker** : You really are a sad robot aren’t you

  
  


**Pluto** : I

**Pluto** : I suppose.

  
  


**A.Hammy:** thomas, don't **  
A.Hammy** : great

**A.Hammy** : now

**A.Hammy** : do you want to talk about how you fucking left the group chat?? what the hell was that about?

  
  


**Pluto** : Impulse.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : sure okay

**A.Hammy** : it’s not like you to do things on impulse

  
  


**Pluto** : What do you even know about me?

  
  


**A.Hammy** : i know that you’re in college

**A.Hammy** : you like the sound of rain

**A.Hammy** : you enjoy space and shit  
  
**A.Hammy** : right?   
  
**A.Hammy** : you even helped me from a damn panic attack??  
  
**A.Hammy** : no stranger would do that   
  
**A.Hammy** : so we’re friends, meaning that all three of us are friends   
  
**A.Hammy** : okay?   
  
  
**Pluto** : I   
  
**Pluto** : Okay.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Okay,,,   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Can we just   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Change the subject   
  
  
**Pluto** : Yes, that would be much appreciated.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Okay so like   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Look what I got   
  
  
**_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ sent a picture to  _ **_Anatomical Lasers_ ** .   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : you got   
  
**A.Hammy** : you got a dog??   
  
**A.Hammy** : aren’t you allergic?   
  
  
**Pluto** : I thought animals weren’t allowed in the dorms?   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Well nobody knows besides me so ;)   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : isnt burr there   
**A.Hammy** : why didnt he stop you   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Him and charles were making out in the hallway   
  
  
**Pluto** : Why did you even get a dog?   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : It was alone on the road!!   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : What else was I supposed to do   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Run it over??   
  
  
**Pluto** : A better option would be to bring it to the shelter.   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : thomas youre allergic   
  
**A.Hammy** : im going to come over   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : wHAT   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : yOU CAN”T TAKE SIR PUPPERS AWAY FROM ME   
  
  
**Pluto** : Sir Puppers?   
  
**  
** **A.Hammy** : smh you named it??   
  
**A.Hammy** : im here open up   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : No omg   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Your gonna take my dog away   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : the screen on your window is easy to remove jefferson   
  
**A.Hammy** : the dog is going to kill you   
  
**A.Hammy** : and you dont look pretty when having an allergic reaction   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : uM EXCUSE ME   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : WHO ASKED IF YOU COULD STAB MY EGO   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : me.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I LOOK PRETTY AS HELL EVERY DAY EVERY HOUR EVERY MINUTE AND EVeRy SECOND   
  
  
**Pluto** : Jefferson, calm down.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Screw you hamilton >:|   
  
  
**Pluto** : Hamilton?   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : ew no i don’t want to fuck you   
  
  
**Pluto** : Ew.   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : i’m here   
**A.Hammy** : in your bathroom because that window was closest    
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : wHY ARE YOU IN MY DORM???!?!?   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : i can hear you sneezing dude   
**A.Hammy** : do you have like a death wish or some shit   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : No I don’t >:<   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : thomas   
**A.Hammy** : THOMAS   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : what WHAT   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : YOUR EYES ARE RED WTF GET THE DOG A W AY   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : NO ITS MY DOG IT ISNT YUOSR   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : YOU ARE GOING TO D I E IM GOING TO KILL IT   
  
  
**Pluto** : I don’t think that’s a good solution.   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : IM GOING TO BURN THIS WHOLE DORM DOWN   
  
  
**Pluto** : I DONT THINK THATS A GOOD SOLUTION   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcke** r: HELP THE DOG WON”T STOP GIVING ME KISSES I CA N T BR EATHEE   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : WTF GET THE DOG AWWAY GET THE DOG AWAY   
  
**A.Hammy** : OH MY GOD AARONS HERE THANK GOD    
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa   
  
  
**Pluto** : Are you okay?   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : y   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : yesn’t   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : y’all help aarons lecturing me with big words   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : omg he looks amazifn with a god   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : with a what   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I meant dog.   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : i   
  
**A.Hammy** : okay   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : he looks like he would be a good dog dad   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Where’s charles he needs to sign the adoption papers   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : thomas   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Yeah   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : you stupid bitch.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : wH AT   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : WHAT DID I DO???   
  
**  
** **A.Hammy** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN   
  
**A.Hammy** : YOU GOT A FUCKING DOG WHEN YOURE ALLERGIC TO IT   
  
**A.Hammy** : STUPID IDIOT   
  
**A.Hammy** : YOU CUOULDVE DIED   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME NAMES BITCH??   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : BECAUSE YOURE DUMB AS FUCK   
  
**  
** **Macaroni Fxcker** : NO IM NOT   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : YES YOU ARE   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : N O I AM NO T   
  


  
**A.Hammy** : Y ES YOU ARE    
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : U G H IM BREKAING UP WITH YOU   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : TF WE ARENT EVEMN DATING????   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : SHUSHSHHSHSHHS   
  
  
**Pluto** : Can you two stop yelling?   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : FUC K N O   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : NOO   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : y’all arron’s mad at me teehee   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : because you never listen lmao

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : uwu i’m getting ✨yelled✨ at by him because i bought a dog into the dorm smh

**Macaroni Fxcker** : like dude it’s just a dog

  
  


**A.Hammy** : look at you

**A.Hammy** : just look at you

  
  


**_A.Hammy_** _sent a picture to_ **_Anatomical Lasers._**

  
  


**A.Hammy** : you look pathetic

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : hypocrite >:(

  
  


**Pluto** : i

**Pluto** : oh god

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : oH MY GOD HAMILTON YOU SENT A FCKIGN PICTURE INTO THE GROUPCHAT TO A DTSRA N GER

  
  


**A.Hammy** : cHILL OUT JAMES HAS NO FRIENDS WHO WOULD HE EVEN SHOW IT TO???

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : well, i dONT KNOW? HIS GIRLFRIEND??? HIS M O M???

  
  


**Pluto** : I don’t even-

**Pluto** : What??

  
  


**A.Hammy** : NO HE WOULDNT HE DOESNT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, IF HE DID HE WOULDVE SAID IT ALREADY

  
  


**Pluto** : I’m-

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : wait wait wait

**Macaroni Fxcker** : james james

**Macaroni Fxcker** : What’s your sexuality???

  
  


**Pluto** : Panromantic-

**Pluto** : And polyamourous.

  
  


**A.Hammy** : oh nice

**A.Hammy** : same but without the panromantic stuff

**A.Hammy** : wink wonk

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Man why’d you take a picture of me like that

**Macaroni Fxcker** : I looked like shit and i still do >:(

  
  


**A.Hammy** : the world deserves to see you looking like shit lmfao   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Piss off before i sneeze on you    
  
  
**A.Hammy** : ew okay fuck you lmfao   
  
**A.Hammy** : im going to wendy’s bye   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : You aren’t even goingto ask if I want to come with you??   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : i dont want you to come with me thats why i didnt ask   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Oh fuck you hamilton >:(   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : why would you want to fuck me   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : nOT LIKE THAT EW   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : yeah no ew   
  
**A.Hammy** : im not even going to let you come near me    
  
  
**Pluto** : You two are rather wild.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Lmao yeah we’re like that    
  
  
**A.Hammy** : uwu ikr so wow   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : owo   
  
  
**Pluto** : What.   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : ppft   
  
**A.Hammy** : brb this cashier thing is being a bitch to me   
  
  
**_A.Hammy_ ** _ is now offline. _   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I’m going to send a better photo than what alex did   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Since he decided that it was funny to send a picture wHen my eyes are puffy as hell and shit >.>   
  
  
__ **_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ sent a picture to  _ **_Anatomical Lasers_ ** _. _   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : :D   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Don’t I look amazing??   
  
  
**Pluto** : .   
  
**  
** **Macaroni Fxcker** : wot?   
  
  
**Pluto** : I APologize, my phone froze.   
  
**Pluto** : Apologize*   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : You didn’t answer me though >:(   
  
  
**Pluto** : Yes, you look amazing, Jefferson.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Yay :D!!   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Y’know we should meet up some time   
  
  
**Pluto** : no   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Uh   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Why no?   
  
  
**Pluto** : I can’t.    
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Aw bummer… Your parents sound kind of sucky ngl   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker:** We don’t need to meet up anytime soon, then   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I’m fine with us meeting in like, five years   
  
  
**Pluto** : You’re saying that as if we will still be friends in five years.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : It’s friendship, why wouldnt still be friends in five years??   
  
  
**Pluto** : I   
  
**Pluto** : I suppose you’re right.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Of course I’m right!! I’m thomas jefferson after all >:)))

  
  
**_A.Hammy_ ** _ is now online. _   
  
**A.Hammy** : i thought this was supposed to be fast food    
  
**A.Hammy** : ive been here for more than five minutes already   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Thats what you get for taking an ugly picture of me   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : im going to drench you in sweet and sour sauce bitdch   
  
**A.Hammy** : don’t test me

  
  


**Macaroni Fxcker** : Chill out my dude its just chicken nuggies   
  
  
**A.Hammy:** i    
  
**A.Hammy** : i just realized i bought fifty   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Oh fuck give me some   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : no its mine fuck off    
  
**A.Hammy** : what the fuck they didnt give me enough sauce   
  
**A.Hammy** : im about to sue them   
  
  
**Pluto** : Can’t you ask them for more?   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker (6:25 PM)** : Bruh it’s been three minutes why hasn’t he responded   
  
  
**Pluto** : He’s most likely busy.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : He’s online though   
  
**A.Hammy (6:28)** : I JUST   
  
**A.Hammy** : STOLE MOST OF THEIR STOCK   
  
**A.Hammy** : OF SWEET AND SOUR SAUCE   
  
  
**Pluto** : w hat   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : OH MY GOD SHOW SHO W SHOW   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : I CANT IM RUNNING RN   
  
**A.Hammy** : THE SHIT IS IN MY TOTE BAG I JUST   
  
**A.Hammy** : THE CASHIR IS FUCKING FOLLOWING ME HELP HELP   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : AARONS COMING TO HELP   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : wHY A A RO N???   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : BECAUSE HES DONE THIS BEFORE???   
  
  
**Pluto** : wha tt   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : OH FUCK OH FUCK   
  
**A.Hammy** : HELP HEL P   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : SDJHAKJDSFHJFDDS LMAO   
  
  
**Pluto** : Hamilton?   
  
**Pluto (6:32 PM)** : Are you alright now?   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : UH   
  
**A.Hammy** : YEAH IM IN AARONS CAR RN   
  
**A.Hammy** : HOLY FICK HES SPEEDING WTF WTF WTF   
  
**A.Hammy** : I CNAT   
  
**A.Hammy** : ME AND MY FIFTY CHICKEN NUGGETS CANT RIGHT NOW   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : wHY THE HELL ARE YOU TEXTING SO FAST   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN I ALWAYS TEXT LIKE THIS   
  
**A.Hammy** : OH MY GOD WE RAN A RED LIGHT   
  
**A.Hammy** : WHYRE WE GOING SO FAST I   
  
**A.Hammy** : okay im back at my dorm now   
  
**A.Hammy:** jesus ufking christ i   
  
**A.Hammy** : god i cant breathe   
  
  
**Pluto** : Are you alright?

  
  
**A.Hammy** : yeah   
  
**A.Hammy** : soon   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Didnt you drive to wendys??   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : no   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I thought it was like fifteen minutes away?? out of campus?   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : i took a short cut   
  
  
**Pluto** : Short cut?   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : there’s a forest, you know   
  
**A.Hammy** : i went through it   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : But that's disgusting   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : There's bugs and shit there >:|   
  
**  
** **A.Hammy** : no??   
  
**A.Hammy** : there’s rarely any bugs??   
  
  
**Pluto** : Maybe there isn’t any bugs because they don’t like Hamilton.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : bAHA NOT EVEN BUGS LIKE YOu   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : yOU KNOW I WAS CONSIDERING GIVING YOU LIKE FIVE CHICKEN NUGGETS BUT I GUESS NOT BITCH   
  
**A.Hammy** : SO IM GOI G TO EAT THEM ALL IN BED, WITH MY 60+ SWEET AND SOUR SAUCE   
  
**A.Hammy** : WHILE WATCHING SHERLOCK HOLMES BBC ON NETFLIX >:D   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : NO   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : BITCH   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : IM ABOUT TO GET MY PAIN GUN I SWEAR   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : WE AGREED ON WATCHING SHERLOCK TOFETHER   
  
  
**Pluto** : Pain?   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : PAINT   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : i MeanT P A I N T   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : BOTH OF THEM STILL HURT THOUGH   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Yeah both of them hurt lmaoo   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Its gonna be the purple paint   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : why the purple paint   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Because I know you hate purple   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : smh   
  
**A.Hammy** : james is going to stop you before you can shoot me   
  
  
**Pluto** : I didn’t agree to help you.   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Omg James is going to help me   
  
  
**Pluto** : I didn’t agree on helping you, either.   
  
**Pluto** : In fact, I’d rather be by myself than on teams.   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : did you just imply that you want to have a paintball match   
  
  
**Pluto** : Yes.   
  
**  
** **Macaroni Fxcker** : Oh fuckk    
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : How good is your aim?   
  
  
**Pluto** : I know that it’s better than yours, if not greater.   
  
**  
** **Macaroni Fxcker** : I   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : We’ll see about that, madison >.>   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : y’all i cant eat all the chicken nuggies please help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, guys, if it's a chain, it's free reign. Even if it's a restaurant chain. ((This is a joke, I swear. Wink wonk)).
> 
> Also I promise that I will write more serious chapters in the future sskjdsksjd.


	5. Coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Madison goes to the same coffee shop from a couple days ago, maybe to see Jefferson once again, or maybe to ignore the fact that he hasn't slept in more than twenty-four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that since this is the fifth chapter, I'll format this a little bit different. This is a more calmer, tranquil chapter this time because the last one was rather wild and all over the place.

Madison let out a sigh, shutting his laptop before rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was about ten-thirty AM, he hadn’t been able to catch up on any sleep, so what better way to celebrate other than going to the campus coffee shop? He stood up, pushing his chair into the desk before changing into something worth looking at.    
  
He usually wore a random sweater that he had on for at least two days ((very productive, he knows.)), and some random sweatpants he managed to find. But since he was going outside for once, he decided that he should wear something more presentable and not like a broke college student.   
  
We wasn’t actually broke, his parents gave him money at the end of every month so that he could  _ survive _ .    
  
Madison cleaned his face, slipping on a white collared shirt before putting on this  argyle-print-button through cardigan that was navy blue in color. And some navy jean shorts with white tights underneath. He didn’t like showing much skin, and dressing like that made him feel more feminine and overall nice.   
  
Fashion at it’s finest.    
  
Also some shoes that made him at least an inch taller because he’s short enough already.    
  
Grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet, he made his way outside of the dormroom, out of the building and into the outside. He winced once he actually made it out, the sun glaring into his eyes. He should’ve bought some sunglasses with him, but he’d look like an idiot if he were to walk back inside.    
  
So, he continued to walk down the sidewalk until he reached the coffee shop. There were other students outside, either hanging out or going to their classes. Madison didn’t know them, just knew them by their routine and what they looked like.    
  
The bells jingled a  _ lovely _ tune as they clinked and clanked against the door, an almost harsh sound to his ears if he had sensitive hearing. Closing the door gently behind him, he walked up to the register and waited patiently for a barista to get his order.    
  
“Yeah, Laf, I know-” A voice drawled from behind the staff door, a slight accent weighing in his voice. “I can’t just…  _ Say _ I want his number, y’know. What if- what if he thinks I’m weird, Laf? What if he doesn’t even show up?”   
  
“Oh, you and your what-ifs,  mon frère… I promise, you are gonna be fine!” A voice similar to the other’s, was dipped in a sweet, refreshing French accent.    
  
“I… Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes! Of course I am,” A chuckle.   
  
Madison lifted his finger from his side, before pressing it down on the little bell to alert that he was here. The chuckling stopped short, small murmurings before someone walked out.   
  
It was Thomas Jefferson.   
  
Of course, Jefferson didn’t know that Madison was  _ James Madison _ , the boy that he had been texting for more than a week and a half. Jefferson wore his uniform, just a plain seaweed- or maybe pickle apron while everything else was black. He would’ve looked better with purple.   
  
Madison noticed how Jefferson stopped, almost as if he were in shock to see him there. He had to smile to force himself to not laugh, Jefferson was too expressive for his own good.    
  
“...Heya,” Jefferson went up to the register, it was the same scenario last time. “Same order as last time?” Madison only nodded. “You didn’t change your name or anything, right? It’s still Maddy?” He chuckled.   
  
Madison let out a slight giggle, covering his mouth with the back of his hand out of habit. “No, I haven’t changed my name. It’s still Maddy.” It wasn’t his actual name.    
  
He just used it so that strangers, like this, didn’t know his actual name.    
  
Jefferson entered the order in quickly, “Alright, that’ll be $4.45.”   
  
Madison got out his wallet, handing Jefferson the money easily. Jefferson gave him back change before giving him a smile. “Your order will be finished in a jiffy.”   
  
“Thank you,” Madison said politely, watching Jefferson make the mocha he ordered. Jefferson’s hands were quick, grabbing plus labeling the cup, before adding the ingredients, milk foam and all, and then lid on top. The process was simple, but if a beginner would try to make an order that fast then they’ll surely spill the drink.   
  
“Here you go, Maddy.” Jefferson went over to Madison, sliding the drink towards him on the counter. Madison grabbed it quickly, with both hands.   
  
“...Thank you, Thomas.” Madison gave him a smile, taking a sip of his drink, he started making it towards the exit. Jefferson silently hesitated, opening his mouth before closing it.   
  
It was now or never.   
  
“Wait-!” Jefferson called out, leaning forward a bit as his hands were set on top of the counter. “I… Maddy, can I get your number?” This was highly uncharacteristic of him, yes, he asked for peoples’ numbers, but he wasn’t so  _ awkward _ about it.    
  
Madison looked up at Jefferson, lips pressed into a thin line. “I apologize, we don’t… We don’t know each other enough.” He opened the door, taking a step out. “Goodbye, have a lovely day.” He flashed him a small smile, along with a wave before making it back to his dorm room.    
  
Jefferson just stood there, mouth gaping open ever so slightly as he watched Madison leave. The words didn’t process until a couple seconds later. It was a hard no. He sighed, getting up to sit on top of the counter before getting out his phone. Highly unprofessional of him, he knows.  
  


* * *

  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I asked   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : The hot boy   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : yknow maddy  
  


* * *

  
Madison slowed down his walking as he felt his phone vibrate, taking it out and going straight to the group chat.  
  


* * *

  
**_Pluto_** _is now online._   
  


* * *

  
The grip on his cup tightened, narrowing his eyes before responding.  
  


* * *

  
**Pluto** : Yes, you have talked about him before.   
  


* * *

  
This was stupid.    
  
He should’ve just told Jefferson that he was  _ Maddy _ , the boy who went to the college campus coffee shop. He shut his phone off, slipping it into his pocket.    
  
He sat down at a random bench, crossing his legs as he sipped onto his coffee. It was starting to turn into the warmer season, spring. Meaning that spring break would be here and that his parents would find a way to make him come back home.   
  
He jumped as his phone vibrated once again, but this time he just ignored it.    
  
He closed his eyes, letting the crisp, cool air bite and pinch at him. The only thing grounding him right now was the hot cup of mocha that Jefferson made for him. The burning taste on the tip of his tongue reminded him that he was  _ here _ , that he was  _ alive _ .    
  
The weight shifted on the opposite side of the bench, causing Madison to once again, jump.    
  
“Sorry,” Madison looked up at whoever was talking- and, well, now sitting beside him. Long, brown, almost black hair that reached lower than his shoulders that was lazily tied into a pony tie, holding a black iced coffee and a messenger bag in his lap. “Didn’t mean to startle you, you kind of seemed… Lonely? I guess.” He shrugged.    
  
Madison noticed how horrible eye bags he had.   
  
“No, it’s-it’s fine, I was just thinking.” Madison murmured, taking another sip of mocha. His introverted self isn’t going to like it when he comes back to the dorm. “How are you… How are you doing?”   
  
The boy shrugged, “Good, I guess. I wasn’t able to get much sleep last night.”   
  
Madison’s eyes drifted towards the ground, before closing once again. “Why’s that?” He asked.   
  
“I don’t know, really- maybe because of my already shitty sleep sched-” His talking was cut off with both of their phones vibrating. “Whoops.” He took out his phone, not noticing that  _ Madison’s also vibrated-  _ “Oh, gotta go!” He stood up, starting to walk away from Madison. “The name’s Alexander Hamilton, hit me up sometime!”    
  
Madison stared wide-eyed as he watched Hamilton walk away.    
  
Oh, fuck.   
  
Now Hamilton knows what he looks like- now Hamilton knows that  _ he _ , yes he, knows what his  _ voice  _ sounds like.   
  
Wait.   
  
Couldn’t Hamilton recognize his voice?   
  
Maybe he did, and just didn’t question it. Oh, god, what a mess he’s in. Madison sniffled, before coughing once of twice.   
  
He should head back.   
  
________   
  
Once he was back in his room, he dropped the cup into the trashcan before crashing onto his bed. He took out his keys and wallet, dropping it onto his bedside table before getting out his phone. Yes, he had a roommate, but she was barely here. She was always at Elizabeth Schuyler’s dorm.   
  
He sighed, checking the messages he missed. It was about Jefferson, Hamilton, and Burr talking about  _ him _ , Maddy. Of course it was Maddy. Stupid, stupid- he should’ve blocked Jefferson. If he did that, then none of this shit would have happened.    
  
And now he can’t block him, because Jefferson would feel betrayed and lonely and shit-   
  
Stupid bonds. Stupid friendships.    
  
This whole- group chat was a mistake.    
  
He shut his phone off. They probably think he’s weird because he went offline, online, and then offline. Setting it on his bedside table, he positioned himself so that he was looking at the ceiling.    
  
Fuck, what a mess he’s in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied this wasn't a calmer chapter, this is a slightly angsty one. 
> 
> I honestly didn't expect at making at least five chapters of this already, this was just a funny little thought that I decided to write at around 3-4 AM all those days ago, so I did. But thank you guys for your support and compliments, I appreciate it, a lot (:


	6. Deleted Messages.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macaroni Fxcker: I kinda wish i never grew up  
> Macaroni Fxcker: Like  
> Macaroni Fxcker: I’m an adult y’know  
> Macaroni Fxcker: I’m supposed to do adult things
> 
> A.Hammy: yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change up the title of the chapter a little bit, any opinions on it?

**_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ is now online. _   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : hey   
  
_   
_ __ **_A.Hammy_ ** _ is now online. _   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : hello   
  
**  
** **Macaroni Fxcker** : Remember in high school in like sophomore year   
**Macaroni Fxcker:** When after debate club we would go to this park on fridays and wednesdays   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : yeah   
**A.Hammy** : why   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Idk   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : But i remember one time we fell asleep under this one tree that had bright green leaves   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : And we both woke up the next day   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : oh   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Idk   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I just think about it a lot sometimes   
  
**  
** **_A.Hammy_ ** _ is typing... _ _   
_ _   
_ **_A.Hammy_ ** _ deleted their message. _   
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I kinda wish i never grew up   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Like   
**Macaroni Fxcker:** I’m an adult y’know   
**Macaroni Fxcker:** I’m supposed to do adult things   
  
  
**A.Hammy:** yeah   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker:** But i don’t even know  _ how _ to be an adult   
**Macaroni Fxcker:** Like what the fuck do adults even do in the first place   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I just **  
** **Macaroni Fxcker:** I don’t know what im going to do once i’m out of college   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : i dont think half of the people attending here know what theyre doing once they graduate, thomas   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : It doesn’t feel like that   
**Macaroni Fxcker:** It feels like everyone knows what they’re doing   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : And what career they want   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : No this is stupid just ignore everything i said   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : thomas   
**A.Hammy** : you dont sound stupid   
**A.Hammy** : its okay to doubt yourself   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I do sound stupid   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Youre just saying that to make me feel better   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : i’m not??   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Whatever   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : you’re allowed to talk about how you feel jefferson   
**A.Hammy** : theres nothing wrong with venting   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Just let it go   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : are you sure?   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I said to let it go.   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : i   
**A.Hammy:** okay   
**A.Hammy (11:35 PM)** : hey   
**A.Hammy** : i’m going to go out to get some milkshakes   
**A.Hammy** : wanna come   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : Sure   
**Macaroni Fxcker** : I’ll go get ready   
  
  
**_A.Hammy_ ** _ is now offline. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ is now offline. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Pluto_ ** _ is now online (3:53 AM). _ _   
_ _   
_ **_A.Hammy_ ** _ is now online. _ _   
_ _   
_   
**Pluto** : How were your milkshakes?   
  


  
**A.Hammy** : they tasted good   
**A.Hammy** : i got strawberry    
**A.Hammy** : jefferson got caramel fudge   
  
  
**Pluto** : That’s nice.   
  
  
**A.Hammy:** whyre you awake   
  
  
**Pluto** : I just woke up, I didn’t mean to sleep.   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : but it’s four am   
  
  
**Pluto** : i   
**Pluto** : I didn’t realize it.   
  
**  
** **A.Hammy** : oh   
**A.Hammy** : do you normally wake up at times like this??   
  
  
**Pluto:** It depends, actually.   
**Pluto** : I usually force myself to wake up once ten AM hits, sometimes I don’t manage to sleep.   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : oh thats kinda not    
**A.Hammy:** healthy   
  
**  
** **Pluto** : Says the one that’s an insomniac.    
  
  
**A.Hammy** : JGSDhdsfjsk okay true,, **  
** **A.Hammy:** there was this guy i saw like a couple of days ago on campus   
**A.Hammy:** he had coffee with him   
**A.Hammy:** he reminds me of you   
  
  
**Pluto:** Oh.   
**Pluto:** That’s rather sentimental.   
  
**  
** **A.Hammy:** ikr   
**A.Hammy:** tbh he looks kinda cute    
  
  
**_Pluto_ ** _ is typing… _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Pluto_ ** _ deleted their message. _ _   
_ _   
_   
**Pluto** : What did he look like?   
  
**  
** **A.Hammy** : he was short lMao   
  
  
**Pluto** : i   
**Pluto:** If we ever meet up, I’ll be sure to wear platform shoes. I won’t be the shortest in your presence.    
  
  
**A.Hammy** : bet i’ll get bigger platform shoes    
  
  
**Pluto:** I’ll be right back. **  
Pluto** : And no, this isn’t related to the platform shoes.   
  
**  
** **_Pluto_ ** _ is now offline. _   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : aight   
**A.Hammy** : see you later   
  
______________   
  
**  
** **A.Hammy (4:35 AM):** kdfjgkldjgk   
**A.Hammy:** so i started watching the anime violent evergarden and it’s so???? pretty?????   
**A.Hammy:** like wtf   
  
**_  
_ ** **_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ is now online. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ started a voice call. _ _   
_ _   
_ **  
** **A.Hammy:** woah thomas   
**A.Hammy:** i can’t really speak right now, sorry,,,   
**A.Hammy:** but i’ll stay in the call with you   
**A.Hammy (4:44 AM):** yeah i understand   
**A.Hammy:** it’s going to be okay   
**A.Hammy:** i’ll come over and we can eat macaroni and watch one of those shitty rom-com movies you like   
**A.Hammy:** just hang on, okay?   
**A.Hammy:** i’ll be there soon, leave your bedroom window open so i can climb in   
  
  
**_Macaroni Fxcker_ ** _ ended the call. _   
  
  
**Macaroni Fxcker** : thank you   
  
  
**A.Hammy** : you don’t need to thank a friend for doing the bare minimum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting more angsty because I honestly don't know what else to write.
> 
> I apologize for the extremely late chapter, I've been busy packing for a week-long vacation to the Outer Banks. I might not be able to write another chapter since I'll be there from August 16 to August 21 or 22, lmao. I'll be there with a lot of people, which sucks because I'm not the best at socializing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this story is going, so heehee hoohaa.


End file.
